The popularity of mobile homes of all sorts, and houseboats, demonstrates the desirability of living space which is transportable from place to place. The perils of flooding and fire are the subject of much of the news. This invention is designed for special accommodation to such incidents. A safety spray system externally and internally makes the craft safe during fire. Its ability to travel on water, land, in space, and in air, also makes it a safe residence in the event of floods, fire or other catastrophe.
This invention is a spaceship, mobile home, yacht, air-train, and vehicle. The craft is preferably equipped with generators in the top, with fans controlling the generators. When the module is used as a home, an annular deck in four (4) sections encircles the entire craft, which is an observation platform on water and a porch on the land. This deck is removeable when the craft is air-borne.
An object of the present invention is to provide a human living space which is efficient in terms of transportation in space, air, on water on land and of residence on earth and water, of utilization of materials, self-propelled, and extremely safe.
Other objects will become apparent to those skilled in the art in the light of the following description and accompanying drawing.